


Bad intentions

by moreissuesthanvouge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvouge/pseuds/moreissuesthanvouge
Summary: y/n is a little brat that likes to provoke her master.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Bad intentions

Sex with Loki was always good, no matter what, the asgardian had a way around your body, like he knew it better than even yourself. Pleassure with him was guaranteed, even when he punished you he knew how to use the pain for your pleassure, but you were specially fond of how he fucked you when you provoked him, when he gave an order and you said no with a defiant tone, when you disobeyed him in public and he had to contain himself until he could properly punish you, the pain was specially delicious then.

It was preciesly that what you had in mind when it occured to you that it was a good idea to flirt back at the man who offered to buy you a drink at the bar of the gala you were currently attending. Loki had been busy all night, not paying you any attention, and you were going to make sure he knew exactly how you felt about being neglected.

You leaned in as the guy came closer and closer, you didn't really know what he was talking to you about, all you did was smile and look around to see if it had already come to the attention of your master how bad you were being. the guy put his hand over yours, making you turn your attention to him. 

"care to dance?" he smiled nervously, he was sweet and good looking, but he was miles away from being your type.

"sure" you responded with a smile, he got up and guided you to the dance floor, in the center of the room it was going to be easier for Loki to spot you and the slow ballad playing was perfect to put on a show for him. 

you put your hands around his neck and his moved shyly around your waist, his fingers huged the naked skin your backless dress left exposed, tho the emerald green satin served as a poor barrier between both of you. It was a bold move on your part to let the guy hold you like that at a public event while you wore Loki's color and soon enough the consequences of your actions appeared on your field of view in the form of a calm but firm blue stare. oh you were in for a treat.

you leaned to whisper something in your dance partner's ear, your lips brushing agaisnt his skin as a smirk formed in your mouth, the calmer the ocean seemed on it's surface, the more violently the storm would rage afterwards, and Loki was a like an emotionless statue.

the guy never had time to answer, a waiter passing in between the dancing couples tripped, sending the glass still on his tray and it's content flying, it splashed your dress and shoes and the guy's suit, mortified, the waiter started to apologize, you calmed him with a smile and assured him it was ok, you excused yourself to go clean yourself up, but you knew as you left the ball room it wasn't likely you were coming back. 

you smiled all the way to your room, the champagne felt sticky on your feet so you had to change your shoes, when you opened the door and found him standing in the middle of your room you weren't at all surprised, you tried your hardest to hide the satisfaction. 

"oh, you don't need to worry, i can change my shoes myself" you chose to act dumb, of course he wasn't here to help you change, he was probably the cause of the incident in the first place.

"you are walking on very thin ice y/n" oh you loved it when he used that voice, it was deep and you felt like it vibrated through your body, it was a promise for what would come after.

You pouted walking towards him "are you mad about the guy? You weren't paying me any attention and i was starting to feel lonely" you said innocently starting to walk towards him.

"So this is my fault"

You stopped, like you were considering it, really what you needed to think about was your next statement, apologizing now would mean he'd probably make you deep throath his dick until your vision went blurry with the tears, but if you kept pushing him you could earn yourself a more delicious punishment.

"Well when you put it like that..." you finally reached him and put your hands over his chest, the three piece suit suited him beautifully, his heartbeat was steady beneath and for a moment everything was calm.

You felt the pull in your skull before you realized what was hapenning, he grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling your head back, a few seconds had to pass for the white dots to dissapear from your field of view and his severe gaze to come into focus.

"You are being a very bad girl tonight, my pet, and what is worst, is intentional" he got close to your face, lingering over your lips, his hand kept tension on your hair " i think you need a reminder of who your master is, dont you think?"

"Yes Master"

He didn't need your permission, not really, the nature of your relationship was he ordered and you obeyed and never in your relationship had you had to use the safe word, the world went black after the words left your mouth, when everything back into focus you realized you had been teletransported to his room, with all of his toys so he could play with you however he pleased. 

You were laying with your face and chest to the bed, ass in the air a ropes securing your arms tightly to their respective legs, the dress was gone, the sudden cold made you shiver, in this position you couldn't see where he had gone.

"Now my love, i will give you a chance to make your punishment slightly less severe, if you tell me exactly which rules you broke tonight" his voice sounded somewhere behind you, your ass was about to suffer the consequences of your actions probably.

"I disrespected you, Master" you said, expecting the first spank, instead something broke through the air and landed on the sole of your left foot with a whipping sound. You screamed as the pain traveled through your body, you looked desperately for something to hold onto, it stung like a bitch, he was using a riding crop on you.

"Speak up, my dear, i didn't hear that" oh he was enjoying himself.

"I disrespected you, Master"

Another one landed on your right foot, you cried out, tears coming to your eyes, you had earned this, you had chosen your actions specifically to get to this point so now you had to take the punishment like a big girl.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because i wanted you attention, Master" this time the riding crop landed on your pussy, it hit right in your clit sending a wave of pleassure that made you body convulsion and turned your scream into a moan. Now this was the sweet torture you were craving all along.

"And is that the best way to get it, pet?"

You burried your head a little more into the matress, holding your ass a bit higher for him "no Master, it wont happen again"

Another whop to your foot, this time the pain from the hit turned slowly to pleassure, it was going to hurt to walk tomorrow but this made it all worth it.

"I would love to believe you dear, but i know how much you love being a brat"

"No Master, it wont happen again" another hit to the foot "please Master" you pleaded.

"Please what pet? You want me to hit that pretty little pussy of yours again?"

"Yes Master, please" you begged shamelessly, the second hit came unexpected, right at the center making you jump, the thrid came inmediately after, so fast the scream got caught in your throat.

"You want me to hit that pussy until it's all red" the fourth and fifth send your head spinning to another dimension, the first wave was pain, and the second always pleassure, you werent a person then, just mess of screaming nerves, an ocean of sensations pushing you further and further away from sanity, the sixth and seventh pushed you enough to leave your orgasm hanging by a thread "you want me to punish you hard enough for you to cum just from the feeling?"

"Yes Master, please Master" you managed to blurt out, however, the eight hit never came.

"Well that's very unfortunate dear, cause only good girls get rewarded, and i'm afraid you haven't been a good girl tonight"

"No, no, no, no please Master i'm sorry, i wont do it again, i'm yours" you begged, moving your ass in the air for him, wanting desesperately to reach the end of the sweet torture.

"Forgive me dear, but i didn't hear that last part, what did you say?"

"I'm yours Master, im your little slut, please"

"Next time you think about doing something like that, i want you to remember no midgardian can make you feel like i do"

The eight hit came right where you need it, you felt like Alice falling into your own rabbit hole of pleassure, your screams were muffled by the matress as your body violently trembled, finally being unable to hold yourself together any longer you fell to the side as the last waves of your orgasm faded, espasms still ocasionally making you jump.

You felt the matress move under Loki's weight, his cold hand went up and down your sweat covered back, you felt him, still fully clothed as he pressed himself agaisnt you, he moved the hair away from your ear and took your earlobe between his lips.

"You were so good tonight love, i think making you scream is my favorite thing in the world"

Still breathless, the only thing you could manage was to rest yourself against him. You felt one of his hands move your leg up so he could access your pussy, he ran his fingers through your folds, moving your wetness around, your pussy was sore from the whipping, but his touch was soft agaisnt your skin, finally, you felt two fingers teasing your entrance and shut your legs back together.

"It's alright dear, i know you can take it" he eased you, you were sore, if his fingers dancing lightly around you hurt, you didn't want to imagine what would happen if he tried to fuck you "open for me, pet" your heart started pounding on your chest, you trusted him with your pleassure completely, if not you wouldn't be with him in a relationship that implied surrendering your power in its enterity, slowly, you raised your leg again, he grabbed it, securing it over his own and moved his hand once again to insert to fingers in.

The pain didn't take long to be replaced with pleassure, your head fell back agaisnt him and you could feel his smile on your hair.

"Are you ready for me, pet?" You pushed you ass agaisnt his hand as a response, he took his fingers off you, but before you had time to protest you felt his dick teasing your entrance, he entered you slowly, the pain turned into pleassure with every inch of him that dissapeared into you, he gave you time to adjust, to savour the feeling before slowly coming out again but then, he came in with a single violent thrust, you screamed, the lines of pain and pleassure blurry in your mind, he secured his arm around your waist to keep you in place and kept with his pace, slowly out, and then violently in, your mind went blank as he fucked you mercilessly, you were sure than when you died this is what heaven would be like.

"you look specially beautiful while i fuck you darling look at how good you take my cock" he praised you, you could feel the orgasm building once again, every inch that he moved building it stronger and stronger inside you.

"Please Master, can i cum?" You hoped he understood, you didn't really know if you were capable of forming full sentences at the moment, but you needed the relief like you needed air.

"Cum for me, love"

Your relieve finally came, rupting over you like an avalanche, drowning every other sensation and thought, for a few delicious seconds, everything in your world was pure and delicious pleassure. You imagined that was the reason he called himself a god, if this was his heaven you would be a devoted believer forever.

He came soon after, holding onto you as he pumped himself into you, you felt the rope start to losen up as he gave his last lazy strokes. Finally, you were allowed to turn around, you touched his face with your now free hands, he took one and kissed the wrist, there where the rope had been securing it against your leg, he smiled against your skin and at last came down to kiss you.

Slowly, passionetely, like he were reciting a poem with his tonge agaisnt yours, kissing him always felt like taking a gasp of fresh air after being under water for a long time, he did it carefully and with care, explored your mouth with his tonge like it were the only thing he ever cared to do and you let yourself melt against him like sugar.

"You got what you wanted, didn't you little devil?" He whispered agaisnt your lips, you couldn't help but to smile.

"I wanted you"


End file.
